fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gail
Gail (ゲイル, Geiru) ''is a Dark Mage and the Guild Ace of the dark guild known as Clear Note, and is therefore one of the main antagonists of 'Fairy Tail: Dream. Gail is also one of the first members ever recruited into the guild, meeting the man known as Note when he was not but a child. Born with an immense amount of magical power, and due to this was hated and abused by his father, a Dark Mage in his own right. Seeking to develop the sufficient skills in order to protect himself from his father, Gail began diving into the realm of magic and in doing so accidentally killed his mother. Stunned and broken with grief, Gail snapped inside and proceeded to hunt down and kill his own father in a blind, unstoppable rage, a rage that was due to his own actions, as well as his rapidly deterioting faith in the species he had been born to. After slaughtering his father, a further traumatized Gail fled into the nearest town and began to sell his services as something of a jack-of-all-trades for any manner of activities, be them illegal or on the right side of the law. Despite his age he managed to impress the first people he had worked with and quickly gained something of a reputation for his skill at the variety of jobs he was given and managed to make a name for himself, becoming somewhat infamous in both the world of the law and the other side of the tracks as well. It was during this time when Gail acquired the notice of Note himself. The powerful Dark Mage became interested in the amount of magical power that Gail possessed as well as the powerful hatred that he had buried inside himself. So, Note made Gail the offer to join his newely to be formed Dark Guild and progress towards an unknown goal, the details of which he exclusively revealed to Gail himself. Gail accepted the ideals that Note presented almost immediatley and adopted the man's own morals onto his own person, and willingly followed the man. Upon allying with him, Gail was present during the early stages and recruitment of the various other Division Commanders and other such members of the fledgling Dark Guild. During this period, Gail was placed in charge of the First Division and was also knighted as the Supreme Commander of of the guild's minions themselves, placed directly beneath Note himself. With this in mind, Gail's magical power was also expanded by Note and a variety of other teachers they came across, and he developed an iffinity for lightning-based magic, even having lacrima implanted in his body that gave him the ability to utilize Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic in addition to his use of Lightning-Make and his personally created magic, Dark Spark, making him a force to be reckoned with both in and out of the guild. He acts as the rival of Knave Dhahaka for a good deal of the series. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Immense Magical Power- Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant- Physical Attributes Superhuman Strength- Superhuman Speed- Superhuman Endurance- Magic Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (雷の滅竜魔法, Kaminari no Metsuryū Mahō)- A magic Gail received/learnt following his joining of Clear Note, via Dragon Lacrima being implanted into his body via a surgical procedure. This is a form of Lost Magic that allows Gail to take upon himself the qualities of a lightning dragon, from summoning large amounts of lightning to brutally attack, to releasing it from his mouth in a way similar to a roar, to even devouring lightning itself in order to regain his strength and further boost his magical power. As he is a Second Generation Dragon Slayer, Gail by default enters the state known as Dragon Force when he actives the lacrima implanted in his body; as evidenced by the addition of what appear to be scales on his forearms and lower legs, as well as elongated canine teeth, with his teeth sharper overall. Gail usually does not use this magic, preferring to use either Dark Spark or Lightning-Make on lesser opponents, but will reveal and utilize this magic on opponents who have proved themselves worthy to fight against, or those who have impressed him enough to give them a 'gift before (they) die'. *'Lightning Dragon's Roar' (雷竜の咆哮, Rairyū no Hōkō)- The basic roar attack that all Slayers generally possess, it consists of Gail taking a deep breath, then converting the air in his lungs directly into lightning. Once the optimal level of lightning that he desires has been reached, Gail throws his head forward, releasing all of the lightning stored in his lungs in a incredibly destructive breath attack that, naturally, emits from his mouth. The amount of lightning that Gail releases is truly incredible, and the technique is incredibly devestating as a result, able to destroy walls made of some of the strongest substances known to Earth Land. In addition, this spell is deadly to beings who are not incredibly durable, or are fast enough to dodge it, with it being shown to be strong enough to kill several Clear Note grunts who displeased him. In addition, Gail has shown the ability to control this spell, by simply moving his head around. This allows the technique to 'follow' the opponent, though it is dependent on Gail's movements, so an opponent can still potentially avoid it. In addition, this bonus is also limited to the fact that Gail needs to see the opponent and know where they are to have a good chance of hitting them (obviously), so hiding or keeping out of sight increases one's chances of avoiding the technique. *'Lightning Dragon's Monorail Run '(雷竜のモノレール実行, Rairyū no Monorēru Jikkō)- *'Lightning Dragon's Opposite Polarities '(雷竜の逆極性, Rairyū no Gyaku Kyokusei)- Dark Spark Dark Spark (ダック・スパック, Dakku Supakku)- The first magic Gail ever 'learned', he first activated this magic when he was a still a young boy. Dark Spark is a form of Lightning Magic in which the lightning is fueled by the user's hatred for a certain person or object, or even the world and reality in general. In Gail's case, it was initially his hatred of his father, and later, his hatred of the world around him and all it represented (save for Clear Note). Later on in the series, his hatred shifts to the life he was born into, and is forced to lead, and his now unseverable tie to Clear Note, with him unable to exit the guild even if he wants to. The lightning created by this magic is generally a dark purple in color, close to even black, though the hue and shade can depend on the one wielding it and how strong their hatred actually is. In addition, the lightning possesses incredible destructive power, rivaling even normal Lightning Magic, or its other variants. Those struck with this lightning are also struck with the full force of the user's hatred and pain, converted into physical pain. Lightning-Make Lightning-Make (ライトニングメイク, Raitoningu Meiku)- A form of Molding Magic that Gail acquired at an unknown time. It allows Gail to use his magical energy to create stable constructs out of lightning, via placing both his hands in an unusual position and conjuring a magic circle, which proceeds to create/transform into the construct required. While using both hands is the usual method and provides optimum stability, Gail has shown the capacity to use only one hand, creating constructs faster and giving them slightly more power, at the cost of them losing stability and potentially failing at critical moments. Due to this, Gail usually refrains from using the one-handed method, preferring to stick with the much more stable two handed method. However, in moments of extreme anger, he will indeed use this one-handed method, if only to potentially destroy the offender that much faster. Equipment Quotes Trivia *Gail's appearance is based on the character of Hariru from the manga series Pokémon RéBURST. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Clear Note Category:Dark Mage Category:Lightning Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Second Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:Males Category:Fairy Tail: Dream Category:Caster-Mage Category:Human